


Alright

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Gen, but that day is not today, maybe one day I'll be able to write a non-angsty Sanae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: At first, he was alright.





	

At first, he was alright.

Of course he was on edge. Who wouldn't, after all of this? He was still tense each time he caught sight of a white feather -made him think of Joshua- or a redhead with headphones -made him think of Neku- or… Well, it was to be expected. Tattoos, too. Looked like a sigil. But it was all behind him and he was alright.

He didn't use magic to clean WildKat. It was strangely grounding to do it all like this, with only physical efforts. Normal. Human. Of course he had shaking hands sometimes. Of course he collected cuts and bruises, and of course the metallic smell of his own blood made him feel faint. Nobody liked seeing blood. He didn't think of guns or death or… He was alright.

The café opened back. There were not many customers, but he was used to it. It was calm. Should help him. But his anxiety stayed, day after day. He just had to realise it was really, truly finished. He was alright.

Dust collected on paint tubes and white canvas. He didn't even enter his workshop. Not in the mood. He needed to get these three weeks out of his system before he could draw again. It was normal. It was alright.

Except it was not.

There was a void inside him, hungry, ugly, dirty. Something dark, shameful, that stayed in his throat heavy like a rock, making it difficult to even talk normally. Something cold that made him shiver at night, when he tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. Something sharp that clawed through him, hurt making him blind with tears he couldn't remember letting flow.

And he wanted to scream but he couldn't. He wanted to breathe freely again.

He lacerated his canvas with a knife. He teared off all the pages of his sketchbooks and reaped them into pieces. Then, he really cried.

One month of being tainted by Taboo before Joshua asked him if he was alright, but it was too late. The words died in his throat, absorbed by the growling void.

He shrugged.

Joshua left.

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the idea of Sanae getting art block after the mess with Taboo to [twigcollins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twigcollins/pseuds/twigcollins)'s [Signal to noise](http://archiveofourown.org/series/4465) series.


End file.
